Building Storm
by MissJanuary
Summary: A summer storm descends on the town of Forks, bringing a sexual charge to the atmosphere that makes for an intense evening for the Cullen clan. Vamp. Smut. Re-written and cleaned up. Each chapter will be a different Cullen couple.
1. Chapter 1

~All canon pairings. Post Eclipse. Rating **NC-17** - for sexual content and language. Oh, and Canadian spelling. Sorry what can I say...I am what I am. ~

**Disclaimer:** *All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but an over-active imagination. No copyright infringement is intended.*

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alice and Japser**

_"...expected to hit the area within the next half hour, weather officials say damaging winds, intense lightning and heavy rainfall are all to be expected. We'll have more for you as the storm progresses throughout the night. Stay off the roads if you can help it..."_

_I've always hated the sound of his voice, so stiff and formal. _

I grabbed the T.V. remote, turned off the news, and sauntered in to the kitchen where Jazz sat looming over an ancient looking book on military strategies. _Boring_.

"Let's go." I held my hand out to him, wiggling my fingers. I cocked my head toward the back door.

He closed the book and looked slowly stood. His fingers laced with mine and he gave a gentle squeeze.

"And exactly where are we going, darlin'?" A soft lazy smile stretched across his face. "Not that I have any issue whatsoever about following a gorgeous women into the woods..." he murmured in a lackadaisical tone, his voice thick and sweet, like honey.

I skipped to the sliding glass door, and upon opening it I immediately felt the static building in the air outside. I turned and pressed my tiny, bone pale hands to his well sculpted chest and leaned in. "You'd follow me anywhere, wouldn't you?"

Bending his knees to meet me, the hand that he wasn't holding snaked around my waist and he brought his mouth so close to my ear his teeth grazed the delicate skin as he whispered."To the ends of the earth." He pulled away with a smirk when my body quaked with a subtle shiver that had absolutely nothing to do the breeze blowing around me.

"The storm that's coming is going to be rather spectacular. And I know just the spot to watch it," I said, mentioning nothing of the other events that I knew would unfold during the course of the storm tonight.

Spinning on my heels, Jasper's hand still firmly locked with mine, we took off into the darkening woods. The atmosphere that enveloped us as we ran was thick with humidity and the electricity of the storm building in the sky overhead. I could just about feel the clouds pushing down on us.

The wind began to pick up, and I felt the shift in the air. Lightning crackled overhead, and I knew the down pour would soon begin. The sky was a hazy, deep gray, the clouds rolled together to form one thick, ominous blanket making the sky and clouds utterly indistinguishable from one another. Thunder rolled like a warning of what was to come. I felt the earth beneath me tremble in response.

We dashed through the trees, never losing contact with each other. We reached a rocky embankment, and I paused flicking my eyes up to the level ground that lay about forty feet above us. Sliding my hand free of Jasper's, I began scaling the embankment with ease. He stayed close behind me as my agile and able body made short work of it. Reaching the top, I stood with my hands on my hips, surveying the forest.

Lightning arched across the sky again illuminating the skyline for a brief moment, giving it a pinkish-blue glow before dispersing. I waited for Jasper to join me under a rather large, elderly tree that provided perfect shelter from the rain that had just begun to fall. I dropped to the ground stretching my legs out in front of me, pushing my arms out behind me. I smiled as Jasper lowered himself next to me placing a hand on my knee. "You're right, the view here is perfect," Jasper commented as his eye scanned the scene stretched out before us.

"Aren't I always right?" He chuckled softly at my purposefully arrogant tone.

We sat quite, watching the storm progress. The sky slowly grew darker and a deep boom called out around us, echoing off the trees behind us. "So are we really here to watch a storm or did you pull me out of the house to give Carlisle and Esme a little privacy?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. His lip pulled up in a sly smile.

He knew me so well, I sighed. "Busted." I stifled a snigger at what I knew was soon to play out in the Cullen house. No one wants to be privy to the sexual exploits of their family members, but it wasn't like I could tune out the things I saw or filter them in anyway. They just rolled in, unannounced.

I often thought about that—being able to pick and choose what _kind_ of things I saw. Because had I the choice, I would most _definitely_ check 'NO' next to _that box_, thank you very much.

"I thought so," he said, almost to himself.

The storm began to build energy, the wind howling and pushing the rain down with a wicked force. Although we were set back and under the cover of the giant evergreens, I felt the mist of the rain reach my face. It felt refreshing, cool, and made my skin tingle. I'd always loved the sensation of the rain on my skin. I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and let the sounds of the building storm around me play like a symphony. I exhaled in contentment.

My eyes popped open suddenly when I felt Jaspers hand slowly sliding up my thigh.

_And so it begins_.

I turned my head to look at him, his butterscotch eyes were fixed on my face, watching my reactions. When his hand dipped between my thighs and squeezed, his intentions became blatantly clear. Vision or no vision, I knew exactly where this was heading.

Almost faster than I could process—almost—he pulled his hand away and scooped me up onto his lap. I sat straddling him, my hands resting on his shoulders. A wicked smirk bloomed across his face, and I kissed his nose. "Not the only one turned on by the storm?" I asked in quite voice, staring into blazing eyes.

"Mmm," he hummed, grinning widely. I felt the subtle push of his emotions. Love. Desire. Lust. They were a perfect echo of my own. I loved it when he shared his emotions with me; it made me feel so much more connected and aware.

His hands drifted from the place they'd held on my waist down to my ass, cupping me in his hands. Quickly, roughly, he pulled me closer to him groaning softly when my body came into contact with his erection. I leaned forward slightly, pressing my chest to his, effectively eliminating what little space there was between us. Pressing my lips to his, I kissed him softly, sweetly. I let my tongue gently roam his bottom lip. His taste was exquisite, and I felt my eyes flutter as our tongues danced in his mouth.

With his hands still planted on my ass, and his erection cradled between us, he bucked against me—hard. My moan was lost to the sound of the thunder that rumbled all around us. His warm lips kissing trails up the side of my neck, focusing on my earlobe. Dampness began to pool between my legs. I pushed him back so that he was lying beneath me, looking up at me. His eyes had gone dark with want. I loved that look. I loved knowing that I was responsible for the desire that coursed through his venom fuelled veins. He licked his bottom lip and my mouth filled with the tangy taste of my own venom in response. I swallowed it back and raked my fingers down his chest, digging in just enough to cause his pelvis to buck beneath me.

I could feel the strain of his perfectly positioned erection resting at my centre. I knew it was aching to be released, but I wanted to play a little first. I circled my hips, pushing down on him. "Jesus," he muttered, his eyes watching my face. His hands snaked up my hips, over my rib cage and found my breasts. He palmed them lightly, cupping each with care.

Not what I wanted. At. All. I wanted a little pressure behind that hold— a little possession. I knew what his hands were capable of. I rocked my hips back and forth, the friction resulting in a fresh wave of moisture. _These panties are toast_.

His reaction was immediate, and exactly what I was hoping for. He groped my breasts firmly and his breath came quicker, harder. My nipples pebbled at the rough touch. He sat up, his mouth met mine, and he bit down on my bottom lip, growling before he kissed me.

_I suppose that's what I get for teasing him_.

The wind shifted and though my eyes were closed, I saw the colours around me brighten to a soft purple for a split second as another crack of lightning whipped across the night sky. The charge of electricity emitted by the lightning gave the air a damp, burnt smell. A scent I always loved. It was raw and earthy and somehow powerful.

Jasper's hands pushed up under my blouse, I raised my arms in the air and he continued to push it up and over my head, tossing it to the side. I almost protested to the treatment of what was a rather expensive silk blouse, but thought better of it as he sucked my bottom lip into his hot mouth, again. He nipped gently, and I couldn't help but moan. The mist swirling around us left my body slick and his fingers slid over me creating a tingling sensation where they touched. He pulled away from my mouth and glided his fingertips up my arms to my shoulders, dragging my black bra straps down. Leaning forward he planted wet open-mouthed kisses on my right shoulder, working his way across my collarbone to the opposite side. Pushing his hand into my damp hair, he fisted it at the base of my neck, and gently tugged my head back fully exposing my delicate neck. He ran his tongue up the centre of my throat to the tip of my chin, chuckling when a loud moan escaped me.

_Fucker doesn't play fair._

Our lips met again, hungry, needy, and wanting. The ground trembled again with a sudden clap of thunder. I pulled the t-shirt clinging to his damp body up and over his head, breaking the kiss for only a quick second. He made quick work of my bra, exposing my breasts to the humid, misty air and took me into his mouth, sucking hard and drawing me in further. My head lulled back and my hips moved of their own accord seeking more friction.

_Holy hell, that feels good_!

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, lost in the sensation of his mouth on me. "Oh God...mmm..." I trailed off. I felt his hands on my jeans popping the button open and sliding the zipper down. I stood, still astride. He quickly pulled my jeans and panties down, his eyes following as more and more of my body was uncovered. I toed off the navy pumps and then stepped out of my jeans and panties, pushing them off to the side. His fingers grazed up and down my white, slick thighs.

Completely nude, I stood over him. "Sweet Jesus, Alice. You're beautiful." His voice was husky and his eyes hooded. I smiled and pointed to the remaining clothing on his body, hopefully conveying that I wanted it gone. Like right now!

He was quick to accommodate and stripped the khaki pants and boxers off, pitching them to the side with the other clothes. "Better?" he drawled.

"Much," I said, taking in the look of him beneath me. Perfect pale body, strong arms that I knew would hold me tight. It never once occurred to me to mind the scars; I regarded them the way one might look at someone with freckled skin. Smiling, I placed my foot against his bare chest and gently pushed him back. Slowly, I descend on him, straddling his lower abdomen. I pushed forward, my chest brushing his, and kissed him again. This kiss was tender, and deep, and again I felt the swell of his emotions for me rolling into me like soft waves breaking against the shore.

I felt his hand push between us, a thumb pushed against my already swollen clit, working small circles. "Oh shit," I mumbled. My back arched in response to the touch, and he smiled.

"I love it when you swear. It's the only time you do. When you lose control. So hot," he said, applying a little more pressure and quickening the pace. I sat up and began rocking in time with his ministrations.

He adjusted and drew his mouth back to my breast, nipping at the tender skin and teasing it with his tongue. "I know damn well, Alice, that you can't take much more. Just say it." He bucked his pelvis to accentuate his point.

"Now, Jasper. Please…" I moaned. Suddenly, I was on my back, pushed into the damp earth with Jasper hovering over me. He brushed a stray piece of hair from my face as he pushed my legs apart with his thigh. Hot, wet kisses were rained down on my body, as he slid inside of me at an achingly slow pace."Fuck!" I shouted, half out of frustration with the slow pace and half in sheer pleasure. Once he'd filled me completely, I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut as my body relaxed around him.

When he felt that I was ready to move, he placed a hand on one of my bent knees and pushed it back, allowing him to push deeper inside me. _Good. Fucking. God._ The angle was perfect and hit me in just the right spot. My body quaked again and my hips bucked up to met him.

We moved slowly at first; slow, deliberate thrusts rocking me back and forth. He collapsed on me, pressing his chest against mine, giving me all his weight and began a slow burning kiss that built as our bodies moved faster and faster. Our hips rolled together, again and again. One of his hands took mine into his and coiled his fingers between mine, squeezing hard. Locking them together as he usually did when we made love.

Our breathing had become ragged and loud.

The storm went on, the sky turning an amazing deep yellow colour. "Oh God, Jazz. Keeping going, please," I begged.

He did as I asked and continued to push into me. He pulled himself to his knees, pulling my hips up, leaving my shoulders and head the only thing in contact with the wet ground. I circled my hips several times eliciting a wonderful response from Jasper. His face tightened and a short string of profanities fell from his lips. _Guess I'm not the only who loses control. _I couldn't help but feel a little smug with his response.

"Come for me, Alice. You're almost there. I can feel it," he said as his fingers dug into my hips, moving me against him. He was right, of course. He knew my body so well. The solid heat that had begun to build in my core coiled in anticipation, pushing heated venom through my veins making me nearly dizzy.

"Harder!" I ordered. He pulled himself back, leaving just the head of his cock inside me, he paused for a moment, locking eyes with me and then he thrust back into me hard. "Holy FUCK!" I shouted. My fingers dug into the soft ground beneath me. I heard him chuckle at my choice of words.

The heat built up in my core felt like a bubble pushing against me, growing, straining and becoming very taut, nearly to point of pain. Once, twice, three more times he thrust into me with blinding force, and the bubble burst. I cried out my release, my body contracting and trembling as I rode out the orgasm.

"So good, darlin'," Jasper mumbled.

I pressed my leg to his hip and rolled him onto his back. I took over the movements, riding him hard and fast. My hands pressed against his chest. "Nothing better than a beautiful woman riding you. Jesus Christ, you're amazing," he said, bringing his hands up to palm my slick breasts. He teased the nipples watching my face as I came down on him.

His hips came up off the ground and he stiffened. I watched as his muscles tensed, his eyes slammed shut and he came inside me. I circled my hips a few times, letting him enjoy the sensation and then collapsed to his chest kissing every piece of flesh my lips came in contact with. He sighed in contentment and raked his soft hands through my hair.

We lay there quite for a few moments, coming down.

"Wow. The sky's nearly red. Amazing." Lightning flashed again bringing an eerie glow to the forest. The treetops looking like thousands of tiny pointed daggers piercing the night sky.

"I told you it would be spectacular," I commented. I sat up and surveyed my now very wet body. "Good lord, I'm a mess," I said, seeing mud under my nails and spread across my knees. I stood up, pulling Jasper with me and moved away from the cover of the trees, letting the pelting rain wash us clean.

"Can I ask, darlin'…?" His voice a lazy, satisfied, drawl. "If you knew that things were gonna shake down this way…why in the _hell _would you wear a pair of three-hundred dollar shoes?" His tone was playful, if only a little sardonic.

"They go so well with the blouse," I defended, shrugging.

As we pulled our now muddy, wet clothing back on Jasper turned to me. "I hate to ask, but it is safe to go home yet?"

"Um…" I closed my eyes and focused. I shivered and my face pulled into a grimace. Jasper laughed at my side.

"I guess that answers that question."

We sat back down under the tree, fingers twined together, naked as the day we were born.

"Seems this storm has caused some rather _strong_, umm…reactions. In _all _of us," I added, seeing other things unfold before my eyes. Things that had my eyes widening in utter shock.

"Em and Rose are given, horny bunch that they are, but _all_ as in _Edward and Bella_, too?" he asked, sounding shocked by what my words implied. "Is he…? Are they?"

I shook my head. "No, but let's just say he's definitely testing his control." A small smile flirted around the edges of my lips as I tried to stifle a chuckle.

"He'll be okay? Things are all right?" Jasper asked. Concern laced his voice.

"Yes. Things are most assuredly all right. You know he really does need to learn to trust himself a little more. He doesn't give himself nearly enough credit."

I leaned against him, tucked under his arm. "You're right. If he were going to loss control, it would have happened by now. Poor Bella," he joked, shaking his head.

We sat together watching the sky shift and darken. The rain was soft as a whisper now.

_Poor Bella nothin'_, I thought smiling to myself.

* * *

**End Notes: Hoping to have this all re-posted for you by the end of the night so that I can start working on the sequel After the Rain (cheesy I know). After the Storm is EXB fantasy fulfillment. Should be fun so stay tuned. **

**~Jen**


	2. Chapter 2: Carlisle and Esme

**AN: I don't anything but a lovely collection of fuzzy socks. No infringement intended. **

**Here we go, chapter 2 all fancied up. Any mistakes are my own. The original story was beta'ed by Grey_Paige. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Carlisle and Esme**

**((*))**

I watched her from across the room. I was sure she knew I was standing there by their stairs, staring, but she never let on. She stood, back to me, in a charcoal grey pencil skirt and a deep rose coloured blouse that clung to her tiny frame. Her hair pulled up in a soft bun, a few caramel tendrils had fallen away. She so rarely pinned her hair up.

As I stood watching her, she swept her delicate fingers across the back of her neck as if she could feel the burn of my stare. She probably could.

Slowly, quietly, I walked across the room to join her at the window. I came to stand behind her, leaving only inches between our bodies.

"Alice said this would be something to see." Esme's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Not often you see a mustard yellow sky looming over Forks. And this humidity..." I trailed off and my eyes zeroed in on a tiny freckle that sat between her shoulder and neck. It was such a light delicate shade of cinnamon human eyes wouldn't even register its existence. But there it sat on her lily white skin, like a beacon to me, pulling my eyes to it.

"The rains coming down pretty good now. And the wind! I'm sure we'll have some debris to clear away from the driveway by the time this is over," she said, shaking her head ever so slightly. Her hand moved to the window then and her fingertips traced a bolt of lightning as it snaked across the deep citron sky.

Nodding absently, I answered, "Mmm, I'm sure we will."

Her right hand remained on the window and her left reached behind her and took my hand, gently clasping our fingers together. "The kids are all out," she commented in a steady voice, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, are you coming on to me?" I stepped forward closing the distance between us. I moved my free hand, placing it over hers on the window. My hand completely engulfed hers.

"Interested, Dr. Cullen?" I heard the smirk in her voice and saw it in the reflection of her beautiful, round face on the glass.

"Do you really have to ask?" I challenged. My voice dropped and, I lowered my mouth to that lovely freckle I'd been admiring, planting soft, sweet kisses there. I felt her body shiver in anticipation. I laced my fingers between hers, squeezing firmly and she rewarded me by leaning back against my chest. I brought our joined hand across her petite waist and clutched her closer.

She ground her behind into me, almost daring me to react. I couldn't leave her wanting. I wouldn't. I released the hand around her waist, fingers spread wide, trailing their way up over her ribs to the underside of her left breast. Then gliding over to the right, I dropped another kiss on the back of her neck as I secured my hand to her full breast, palming it firmly.

She let her head fall back seeking my mouth. I obliged, fastening my lips to hers. They moved slowly in a dance that had been perfected over time. I let her set the pace for the kiss and soon she was begging for entrance, wanting to take the kiss deeper. I felt her tongue lightly sweep at my lips and I opened to her. The wonderful, velvety texture and the sweet taste of her left me panting into her warm mouth. The taste of her venom always reminded me of Granny Smith apples for some reason.

She ground into me again, her free hand coming back to grip my waist, pulling me closer still. The kiss grew more intense, boarding on rough. Moments later that same tiny hand that had been digging into my waist, pushed between us and began to stroke me over my trousers, occasionally giving a light squeeze that nearly brought me to my knees.

I pulled the blouse free from the waistband of her skirt and pushed my hands up under it feeling the supple smooth texture of her skin. Caressing her belly with my fingertips, she let out a moan that reverberated in my mouth and travelled straight down to my already engorged cock.

Moving up further still, I cupped each of her pert breasts, rubbing circles with my thumbs over her nipples, again eliciting a fantastic moan from her. I smiled against her lips. My reward for this, she bit down on my bottom lip—hard! "Shit, Esme!"

"Oh, grow up. That didn't even _hurt_ and you know it." She gazed up at me with knowing eyes and a smug smile. She was right, there was much more pleasure than pain in the gesture. I plunged my tongue back into her mouth not affording her a second of warning. She giggled, lips twisting in a grin around my needy mouth.

Esme's right hand began to work the fasteners and zipper of my trousers, while the left fisted into my hair dragging me closer to her face. Suddenly, her hand pushed beneath the waist of my boxers and she began to stroke my length, smoothing her palm over the head and drawing the moisture of my pre-cum down the length. I growled in response and she worked me harder.

Needing to see her—to feel more of her—I broke the kiss and pulled the boat neck blouse over her head letting it fall to the floor. She made a move as to turn and face me but I stopped her. "No, stay as you are, my love," I whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe into my mouth and trailing my fingers down her arms. Circling her wrists, I brought both of her hands back to the window and pressed firmly, silently commanding her to leave them there. She did.

I took a small step back and let my hands run up the length of her bare arms, over her shoulders and down to meet in the centre of her back. Unhooking her sheer pink bra I slid the straps up her arms, toward the window where her hands remained. When they reached her wrists, she moved her hands away from the window for the briefest second, letting the bra fall to the ground. The sound of the fabric hitting the floor was lost in loud rumble of thunder.

I'd been so utterly focused on Esme that I'd nearly forgotten about the storm raging on beyond the window. I vaguely noticed that the sky had taken on a rather unusual shade of orange, as if fire burned in the heavens above.

Using the reflection from the glass, I took in the sight of my exposed wife withher hands spread across the glass. I needed more of her still. Always more. I grasped the small zipper at the waist of her skirt and slid it down. The skirt fluttered to the floor, piling at her feet. She stepped out of it. Nothing left but the matching sheer pink panties. I wanted to take a moment to admire the way she looked. My eyes slowly raked up her body and when she rubbed her thighs together my eyes snapped up to her face in the reflection. She was watching me watch her. I could smell her arousal in the air and knew she was eager for me to touch her.

"Carlisle, I'm growing old here," she said in a rather clipped tone. She could be so impatient when she wanted something.

I smirked and removed my clothing slowly because I knew this would only draw out the well hidden feisty side of my wife. The side only I saw. She rubbed her thighs together again, and by the set of her jaw, I would guess that she was gritting her teeth. My smile grew.

I stepped forward and hooked a finger under her panties on either side of her hips and wiggled them down. She kicked them off, never moving her hands from the glass in front of her.

I ran kisses from one shoulder to the other, my fingers roaming over her upper things; growling again when she thrust her hips back to meet me. The gesture was unmistakeable. She had enough.

Ever the obliging husband, I plunged two fingers into her wet, waiting centre. "Oh, thank God!" she said, breathless and impatient.

I worked my fingers in and out in an easy rhythm, hooking them ever so slightly, her knees shaking in response. Placing a restraining arm around her shoulders, I held her close and continued to slide my fingers into her again and again until she was panting my name.

I knew she was close, I could feel the muscles begin to tighten around my fingers and I wanted to be inside her when she came.

Curling my body around hers, bending her forward just enough, I removed my fingers and pushed into her from behind. Together we groaned at the sensation.

With one hand on her hip to guide her movements and one hand palming her breast, I sank deep inside her setting a steady pace. Her breathing came hard and fast as I licked the back of her neck.

She began to work her hips against me, begging for more, begging for release. "Oh God, Carlisle...close," she panted.

I moved quicker, pushing harder against her firm, petite body. With a wiggle of her hips the walls of her body tightened around me, contracting as she came. Her knees buckled, but I held her still as she worked through her orgasm. She moaned repeatedly, making me twitch inside her.

I wasn't far behind her, my own climax coming only seconds after Esme's. I felt the waves rush over me as I pumped my cool venom into her. I stilled inside her, leaning against her, my forehead on her shoulder, and after a few moments like that I pulled her down to the floor with me. Resting her back against my chest, I caressed her face, ran my fingers up and down her soft arms. Quietly, we watched the storm take on a truly fierce tone.

The sky had gone red, lightning raced in thin wisps across it, and thunder called out, shaking the foundation of the house. Our unnecessary breaths calmed and became more even. We didn't speak a word, the silence between us pleasant, blissful. I only thought of getting dressed again when thoughts of the upcoming wedding entered my mind. My 'children' would eventually come home, and a naked mother and father was not how I wanted to greet them.

Esme seemed to be perfectly aligned with my thoughts, as she often was, and handed me my shirt. "I don't think the kids would appreciate this," she said, laughing as she stood to get dressed.

* * *

If this is your first time reading this, thanks for reading. Up next, Rose and Emmett. Should be up in an hour or so, kiddies. Until then go take a shower or whatever you need to do to cool off.

~MissJanuary


	3. Chapter 3: Emmett and Rose

**AN: I don't own this stuff. We already know that. No infringement intended. **

**Hopefully you guys are enjoying the different POV's. Em is always a favourite to write. Orginailly beta'ed by Grey_Paige. Any mistakes are all mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**~(*)~**

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett. I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm done with it!" Rose roared at me.

I dropped my head back to the lifeless bear beneath me. Fucker was feisty! Put up a hell of a fight. Once he was drained dry, I stood and walked over to my still fuming wife and tried to lay a kiss on her forehead. Her hand whipped up, palmed my face and pushed me back.

_Too soon?_ I thought.

"Babe, I just think that if you talk it out, ya know…you might not feel so frustrated" I said, standing back, well out of striking range—chick had a strike like a cobra, and I really did not need to get hit, again.

"Thanks, Dr. Phil, but I'll pass!" She huffed, and I couldn't seem to stop my eyes from rolling.

_Ever the fucking drama queen_.

"Rosie, I love Edward, and I love Bella. She's what's been missing in our family. She makes him so freakin' happy, Rose. I know that you disagree with her choice. That you think she's throwing it all away, bu—," and I was rudely cut off by the seething blonde goddess not five feet away.

Her eyes turned cold and steely, and I _swear_ my nuts crawled up inside my body. _Probably safer up there boys, _I mused as she shouted at me.

"She's an idiot! Why would any _right minded_ human choose this, Em?" Her hand gestured between the two of us, calling notice to our…er…condition. "Is she _that_ blinded by Edward that she can't see what she's LOSING?" The sound of her voice boomed off the trees around us, and I glanced around as if I might actually see physical evidence of it bouncing off the trees like a pin ball.

That was when I noticed the sky. Alice did mention a storm. Now that I was aware of more than just Rose's hot pink lips shouting; I felt the moisture building around us, the charge in the air. _The sky is freaking yellow! _The wind had picked up and the trees were shaking with the force.

It was quiet, she was quiet.

I pulled my eyes back to her perfect face, and her eyes were still pinned on me daring me to say something stupid. I took a deep breath before speaking, knowing that just opening my big dumb mouth might very well end in my having to reattach a limb or two.

"Maybe she doesn't see any of it as a loss, Rose." I kept my voice low and gentle, begging her to understand. "What I was going to say before you shut me down…"

Her look hardened again, and I quirked and eyebrow at her silently asking if she was going to let me finish. Her shoulders dropped just a little and she pulled her thumb and forefinger over her lips, zipping them shut.

"Maybe she see's Edward and see's everything she's ever wanted, needed, and hoped for. To her this isn't about giving anything up. It's about being with the love of her life, forever."

"But—" I shot her a smug smile, knowing she couldn't keep quiet. But she stopped herself and gestured for me to continue.

_Gee, how very kind of you, Rose._ Yeah, saying that out loud would have surely ended in my own foot being firmly planted up my ass.

"If it were me, Rosie, I would always choose you. You're home. I would never want to give that up, no matter the cost. Rosie, babe, Edward is _her home_."

As if Mother Nature needed to toss in her two cents, a loud roll of thunder sounded all around us. Seconds later the rain began to come down in torrents.

Rose took my hand and we raced through the dense forest to a small cave. Standing at the mouth of the cave, we watched lightning shatter the deep mustard sky.

"Wow," Rose said at my side, hand still clutching mine.

"Took the word right out of my mouth, babe."

"You're my home too, you know that right?" She didn't turn to face me, but her eyes shifted to the side to watch me.

"Yes. I know." Her hand squeezed a little harder.

"I love her too," she whispered into the wind.

I smiled what I was sure was a big, goofy grin, raised our joined hands, and kissed her knuckles. "Never thought you didn't."

"I see that smirk, Emmett McCarty. Fuck you." Her tone was playful.

"Mmm, I love it when you talk nasty, Rosie. It does wonderful things to that glorious mouth of yours." She swatted at me, predictably.

"I can get a lot nastier," she said in low pitch. And the mood changed all at once.

Her mood swings were really something, ranging from raving bitch, to loving wife, to naughty vixen. _Fuck, I love this woman!_

"By all means, baby, bring it on!" I clapped my hands together and rubbed them in anticipation. Thunder cracked, echoing off the walls of our small shelter, neither one of us knowledge the sound.

"Tell me what you want, big boy."

_I fucking love it when she calls me that. Juvenile, I know—but it's so hot._ I took about a half a second to consider that. _What do I want her to do?_ _God, the possibilities are endless._

Inspiration struck. "Touch yourself." I felt a wicked grin stretch across my face. Before the next roll of thunder had dissipated, Rose was naked and leaning against the cave wall. Her clothes littered the dank, dusty floor of the cave.

The very sight of her naked, ivory flesh on display for me made my dick jump to attention. Her silky blonde hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. Her breasts were perfect; nipples rock hard and a dark pink colour that made my mouth water.

I took a step forward, my fingers reaching out to touch the graceful slope of her hip. I wanted to sink my teeth into those hips. She put her hand up, stopping me in my tracks. "Where?" she asked.

"Where, uh? Where what, baby?" I was too lost in the lines of her body to think clearly.

"Where do you want me to touch myself?" That did it. That snapped me back and my eyes met hers and although we'd just hunted, the colour of her golden eyes deepened becoming much closer to a thick amber like the sky. They looked like flames might actually be rolling beneath the surface.

"You could start with those world class tits of yours," I said, my voice sounding a little husky. I watched as her eyes slid shut and her hands ghosted up her sides, fingertips barely touching her skin. Her tiny hands groped at her tits, pushing them together creating spectacular cleavage. I watched her fingers grasp her blush coloured nipple, rolling them gently. She let out a soft moan. The sound went straight to my crotch and my dick twitched.

My eyes roamed up her face and fixated on her lips. She must have sensed the direction of my gaze, and she licked her parted lips then bit down on the, fuller one. She pushed her head back against the wall and jutted her gorgeous chest out, putting it on display for me. Then in a move that literally made me snarl, she cupped her breast and lifted it to her mouth. Her light pink tongue darted out and she licked the swell.

Her eyes flipped open and bore into mine with a heated intensity.

"Lower," I ordered.

She made a show of trailing her fingers down the centre of her body, circling her navel, twice. One hand was still busy teasing one of her fantastic boobs, the other sat just above her mound. That was the centre of the world—at least as far as I was concerned. _Fuck Disneyland, _that_ was my favourite place on earth! _ She hesitated a moment longer, then dipped her finger down between her legs, spreading her slick moisture. She continued to gently caress herself for another minute or two then stopped and brought her hand, glistening fingers and all, to her hip, cocking it slightly.

"I think we need to even out the playing field, don't you? Lose the clothes. Now." The commanding tone of her voice would have caused a fifth grader to piss himself, but I was well acquainted with the domineering side of Rosie. And I loved it. I'd chew my own dick off for this woman if she asked me to.

Quickly, I stripped down to absolutely nothing.

"Over there," she said, pointing to the wall opposite her.

I backed up to it, not taking my eyes off the fuck-hot goddess.

"You want to watch me, Emmett? Then you've gotta play, too." A sinful smile flirted around the edges of her mouth.

"Not a problem." With that I took my cock in my hand and began pumping it.

Rose's hand palmed her perfect pussy, caressing. Thunder clapped and lightning threw a bluish-white light into the cave.

"Put a finger inside, Rose," I said, keeping my eyes glued to her. I watched her expressions as her hips gently rolled in time with the movement of her hand. I watched as one finger slowly disappeared inside the folds.

She hissed and began to pump her finger in a fast, even pace. I watched her work herself. The movement of it was all so goddamned erotic; I thought I might lose my shit just watching her.

"Fuck, Rosie, you're so hot!" I couldn't tear my eyes away. They were trained on her like magnets. "Another," I said, and a second finger slipped into the pink folds.

"Ahh, fuck…Em," she cried out and I noticed her knees give just a little.

She watched me, I watched her. I knew we were both close, panting like dogs.

"That's it, baby, keep going. I want to watch you come." I felt that familiar coil inside me tighten and pull itself down to my core. It was warm and building with increasing heat as I worked my cock.

Then I heard a sharp intake of air, and I knew that somewhere deep inside, Rose had just exploded. "Oh fuck…fuck. Emmett!"

Watching her face as she came was my undoing. The coil let loose and liquid heat flashed through my body. A thought wandered into my mind as I came into my hand…_Why is it that humans find us so cold to the touch, when to each other we're warm? Uh. Weird_.

I stilled for a second, coming down, watching Rose do the same.

"Okay, so that was some shit-hot foreplay, but I'm nowhere _near_ done with you!" I growled as I stalked toward her, she giggled like kid in a candy store with no supervision.

I pressed my body flush against her, kissing her soundly. She whimpered a little when my giant mitt of hand cupped her pussy, claiming it. "Jesus Rose, you're dripping." She thrust her hips forward in response, desperate for a little more fiction.

I needed to taste her. Now. I dropped to my knees and helped her spread her legs a little wider, then brought one leg up over my shoulder.

She shuddered and gasped as my tongue licked and my teeth nibbled. She tasted fucking amazing, and although I'd never consumed red wine in my human life, I knew the smell and my Rose smelled—and no doubt tasted—like fine red wine.

I flattened my hand against her tummy, pinning her to the cave wall. Her pelvis was desperate to buck and thrust with each lick. I smiled to myself at the response her body always had to me.

"ENOUGH!" Rose shouted, panting and squirming. I looked up to her, "Please just fuck me, Emmett. Get your ass up here and fuck my brains out." I chuckled but pulled my mouth away from her beautiful pussy and stood.

I hitched one leg up to my waist, dropping my knees a little, putting me right at her entrance. Kissing her like tomorrow might never come, I slid home. We ground against each other in a way that was almost animalistic. Grunts and moans echoed off the wall the cave. A ruby light filtered in, and I quickly took stock of the sky. It was a strange, eerie sight, like the sky had been sliced open and was bleeding into the night.

"Rose, look at the sky, it's blood red," I exclaimed.

Her eyes dart to the mouth of the cave and widen ever so slightly. "Holy shit, that's a little creepy," she replied as her face turned back to meet mine.

We pushed and rocked and moved together, and soon I felt the coil tighten once again. Rose was close too; her muscles began to respond to the building pressure in her own body. I moved faster to help her reach the place she was aching to touch. "Yes…yes. Holy. Fuck!" Rose screamed, clamping her teeth down on my shoulder.

The feeling of her venom licking at me and stinging my tissue put me over the edge. Digging my fingers into the delicious curve of her hip, I pulled them to me hard as I came. Again.

Spent, or well, as close to it as vampires got, we laid down at the mouth of the cave, her back to me, and my arms wrapped around her. We laid there watching the storm. The rain began to slow, and the amazing red colour started to fade, making it a more normal deep, dirty looking midnight blue. Stars still couldn't be seen through the clouds overhead, but the wind had pretty much packed it in for the night, leaving everything still once again.

"I'll try, Emmett. I'll try to show her that I do care about her, despite how I feel," she whispered in a soft, satin smooth voice.

I didn't say a word. I simply pulled her closer to me and kissed her hair.

* * *

**END NOTES:** One more couple kiddies, and it was my favourite to write. It was also the catalyst for the sequel.

See in the next chapter, folks.

_**~MissJanuary**_


	4. Chapter 4: Edward and Bella

_**AN: **_**I own an over-sexed (or possibly under) imagination, but that's all. I don't own Twilight. **

**So this chapter will serve at the prologue for the sequel. And yeah, I've written an epilogue, so if you need to run and take a quick shower before it's post, get at it. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**((*))**_

_**Edward and Bella**_

**BPOV**

I slipped my shoes on while Edward packed up the car. He said that he could feel the change in the air, that the atmosphere had become thicker. And although my mere human senses weren't quite as sensitive to the changes in the environment his were, I could feel how charged and heavy the air had become. The storm would soon begin.

I thanked Angela as she handed me my purse. "I hope you had a good time tonight, Bella. I know you're not big on surprises or gifts for that matter but I really wanted to do something for you both. I'm just glad you weren't mad with me." She shifted from one foot to the other, shoving her hand in her pocket.

I was a little startled by the last comment. "Mad at you? Ang, why would I be mad at you?" I asked, my brows knitting together in confusion. The door behind me opened, and I felt a rush of humid summer wind race in, then Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist. My body automatically melded into his.

Pushing her glasses back up, she explained. "It's just that I know—like me—you've got a serious hate for all things spotlight. And I know you said you weren't having a bachelorette party or anything…Um…" She leaned against the door frame, looking down at her pink argyle clad feet. "But I felt like this might be my last chance to hang out with you. To tell you how much I've appreciated your friendship."

I felt Edward stiffen at the words, the reminder that my human life was coming to a close. _Great, more ammunition_, I thought, sure he would use this very conversation the next time the issue of my mortality surfaced; which lately was like every other hour or so.

Angela looked to me, blushing a wonderful rosy pink, with an awkward smile pasted on her face. "Ang, I'm not mad. This was great. Good food, great friends, and excellent conversation. And the gifts were great, Ang. Very thoughtful." Little did they know that the light blue electric can opener and matching two slice toaster would not exactly be necessary in my new life, but thoughtful nonetheless.

Angela's gift to me had brought tears to my eyes. Three of her favourite classics, each inscribed with a simple but thoughtful sentence:

_A piece of me to take with you on your journey. I hope they bring you as much enjoyment as they have to me. Thank you for being you, Bella. All my love, Angela Weber._

While I had a thing for Austen and the Bronte sisters, Angela very much enjoyed the works of Tennessee Williams. _A Streetcar Named Desire_, _Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_ and _Sweet Bird of Youth_, were all tucked very lovingly into a beautiful deep burgundy box. The lid depicted an old white farm house with a wraparound porch and rickety looking porch swing. Tall grass growing to the side of the house, lilies running along the front, and an old red and rusting pick-up parked in the driveway.

"This really was wonderful, Angela. I'm glad you thought to make this a Jack and Jill occasion. I understand bridal showers are usually just for the ladies," Edward said, my favourite grin gracing his face.

"I figured it would make Bella more comfortable to have you here. You know, share the spotlight. Make it about you two, rather than focus on her alone." Angela gave me a knowing wink, and something close to a smirk bloomed on her face. "Anyway, I'm glad you had fun."

"Are you sure you won't let me help with the clean up? I—" my sentence was cut short when Ben sidled up next to Ang.

"Nope, no way, Bella. That's what I'm here for, and I've totally got this under control. The dishes are loaded in the washer, the trash is out. Nothing to it." Ben beamed up at Ang as his hand locked with hers.

Thunder boomed outside the house. "Now go, before the rain starts," Ang ordered. I pulled her in for a hug and I could feel warm tears building. I blinked them away quickly before pulling away.

"Thanks again, Ang, you're amazing," I whispered to her.

"You're welcome. Good night, Bella, Edward." She gave a wave and smile to him. Ben pulled me into a quick, slightly awkward side hug. He pulled away looking from me to Edward. He gave Edward a playful punch on the arm.

_Lucky for him he didn't put anything into that._

"Poor Newton…he might never get over this," he said with a huge, goofy grin. Edward chuckled in response, probably fighting the urge to growl. He was certainly no fan of Mike Newton.

We headed out to the car. The wind had picked up considerably and my hair was whipping around my face causing momentary lapses in my vision, which was probably why I missed the bit of uneven pavement my toe caught and began a forward fall toward the driveway. But of course, the face plant was diverted. Saved once again by my personal saviour and knight in shining armour. "Thanks," I mumbled as he helped right me.

"Just part of the job, love." He smirked, and pulled the car door open for me.

"Job?"

"The fierce protector. It's part of the role of fiancé and husband. You know, I think I've seen it writing somewhere." He closed the door and a second later he was sliding in behind the wheel.

"Hmm, well then you've got your work cut out for you, don't you?" I smiled at him while I placed my purse at my feet and buckled my seat belt.

"So it would seem," he said, taking my hand in his as we pulled out of the driveway.

About two minutes into our drive the rain began, and it was pretty heavy, falling in sheets of grey. Had I been driving my truck—my very recently deceased truck—I would have pulled over. I knew Edward was in complete control and that made me feel safe…kinda. My hands still gripped the seat and my leg bounced with nervous energy.

Just as we turned onto the county road that would take us back to the Cullen house, a clap of thunder sounded all around us, shaking the frame of the car. Seconds later the ominously yellow sky was set alight as lightning raced through the clouds. "Wow, that's the most unusual shade. I mean you expect greys, deep blues, and black even. But yellow…not so much," I commented, completely absorbed by the sights and sounds the storm was offering.

"I've seen yellows, greens, light washed out browns, but never a yellow _that _concentrated before. I think 'wow' is a rather apt statement, love," Edward said.

The wind shifted, and it seemed to have gained some strength because the road was now completely obscured to me. My poor human eyes couldn't keep up with the pelting rain.

He must have sensed my increasing nervousness —that or he heard my heart skipping around in my chest—because he signalled right and pulled off on to the shoulder, put the car in park and turned off the engine.

I turned to him. "You didn't have to stop. I know you can see just fine. It's just making me a little jumpy, you know."

"I know, but it'll pass soon enough and this is safer," he said, tracing circles on the back of my hand. Another rumble from the sky had us both looking out the windows. The stretch of road we were on was lined by trees on either side, not a single street light to guide the way.

"So you knew Angela was planning that mini Jack and Jill bridal shower thing, didn't you?" I accused. I felt like I needed to raise my voice to talk over the rain bombarding the Volvo, even though I knew Edward could hear me just fine.

"Yes, for about a week now. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin this for Angela, or you. Angela's quite smart, inviting me, making it about us. She knows you well." His crooked smile made my heart lurch, as usual.

"But why weren't Alice and Jasper there? Weren't they invited? Or Emmett and Rosalie for that matter." I was concerned that perhaps not being invited might offend my best friend and soon to be sister. I hoped her feelings weren't hurt. A sad Alice made for a very sad me

"Angela invited them, yes. But Alice had plans…er…alone time with Jasper. With all the wedding preparations they haven't had a whole lot of time together. And Rosalie politely declined." My heart dropped a little. Rosalie and I may not see eye to eye, but I still felt horrible that she didn't feel like she could really support our marriage.

"Oh, all right. I'm glad they weren't left out," I said, nodding absently. As I watched him, which was a favourite pastime of mine, his face went from amused to curious, a little worried and then right back to curious.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. My voice was quiet.

"Um, I was thinking about a dream you had two nights ago. I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm kind of curious…" His voice trailed off, and I swear I caught just the tiniest bit of embarrassment in his expression.

"A dream? Uh, okay, shoot." _God, what did say this time?_ I flushed just thinking about the possibilities. Shaking my head, I looked up at him.

_Did he just squirm? Something I said is making him squirm? Oh. Shit._

"Well, it must have been a rather vivid dream, as most of your dreams tend to be."

"Just tell me what I said, Edward." I huffed knowing this was going to be bad, especially if was looking so embarrassed. _Gah. Stupid human, stupid dreams._

"You said my name…a lot."

_All right nothing new there._

"You said you loved me."

_A well known fact._

"You moaned a lot."

_Excuse me?_

"You said you wanted me to… touch you."

Oh. My. God. I had a sex dream and Edward was witness! I didn't think I'd ever been so humiliated in my short life, and I didn't think I could have blushed harder. I felt it rush from my toes to my hairline. I was sure I was going to burst into flames any second. _Local eighteen year old dies from embarrassment—literally. _I slapped my hands to my face in a desperate attempt to hide my reddened cheeks.

"And um, you moved, squirmed around…you shuddered and I think that you, um…you might have…"

_Scratch that last statement, NOW I was blushing harder than ever before._ My cheeks actually hurt a little.

I remember waking up that morning feeling rather relaxed. And wet. It occurred to me that I'd likely had some seriously saucy dream about Edward. Not like it hadn't happened before, but it had been a while. I remember opening my eyes and looking for him, knowing he would have known exactly what had just happened, and I was relieved when I found a note on my nightstand.

**_~Decided on an early morning hunt. I'll be back soon my love, I promise.~_**

**_Edward_**

I was instantly mortified. He was there, he knew, and he left. _Well, shit._ I dropped my head. I couldn't look at him. I felt like I could burst in to tears.

"Bella, please don't be ashamed. It's perfectly normal. Bella, look at me, please." His voice implored, almost urgent. I couldn't stop myself from bringing my eyes to his face.

"You left that morning. The note…" My voice was tiny, and with anyone else the sound of it would have been swallowed by the pounding rain.

"I did, but only because it was too much for me, Bella. You looked so beautiful, and the _smell_. My god."

"The smell? Wha—Oh. My. Lord. You're kidding me, right?" Now I was beyond mortified. Like blocks past mortified! _He could smell me, my arousal. Perfect!_

"Yes, I can smell you. Not only your blood, your tears, but your arousal as well. Except this time it was so much more concentrated. You'd tossed your sheets off, and like I said, I'm pretty sure you…climaxed."

"Wait, _this time_?" _So I've done this before? Oh this just keeps getting better._

"I can smell it when you're turned on, Bella. Which, I have to say, is quite often," he said the last part rather proudly.

_Smug_ _little undead bugger._

"Yeah, well not like that's _my_ fault. Stupid, hot-ass vampire," I muttered.

Edward's amused chuckles sent waves of irritation coursing through me.

"You said you were curious about something, and I haven't heard any questions yet. So?" I spat, crossing my arms over my chest.

His hand came up and cupped face. "Please don't be annoyed." He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my forehead, my annoyance washing away with the rain. "I wanted to know—and if this is out of line, I apologize—I wanted to know if you ever think about me…and touch yourself?"

_I'm a little gobsmacked. I can't believe _Edward Cullen_ just asked me if I masturbate._ _Holy crap! Well, no point in lying._ "Yes. Although that hasn't happened in a while, you know, since you're always with me," I admitted sheepishly.

"You almost sound a little frustrated by that."

"I guess, a little. It's just pent up energy. Know what I mean?" I gave him a look that I hoped would convey the excess sexual tension I felt without actually having to explain it.

"Yes, I understand."

Good, no explanations needed, bullet dodged.

"Do you?" I had to know. And to be perfectly honest the thought of it was hot. Very hot.

"Yes."

"Good god that's…"

"Hot," Edward offered, taking the word right out of my mouth.

"Exactly."

"We've never really talked about any of this before," Edward mused. And it was true, we hadn't.

"You've made it pretty clear that sex, in all its forms, was a closed subject." I felt like I needed to remind him that I was not the one responsible for thwarting that particular conversation.

"I know, and maybe that's stupid of me. Perhaps having a little understanding of your needs, your desires will prove helpful to me."

_What? He seriously wanted to have a discussion about sex, on a county road, in the middle of a storm?_

Seeing the look of incredulity plastered to my face, he continued. "Bella, tell me what you dream about, when you dream about me."

_Deep breath, and…exhale. I could talk about this with Edward, the man I would soon be marrying. I could do this._ "Only if you tell me." And I swear to god I sounded like a complete flirt. _Where in the hell had that come from?_

"Fair enough. Ladies first," he said in a honey smooth voice, gesturing with his hand for me to proceed.

I let out an embarrassed sigh and the grip he had on my hand tightened as if to encourage me. "It's always different. Sometimes you're just kissing me. But it's not guarded and careful. There's always an edge to it, sometimes it's even a little…rough." I looked at Edward. He looked interested and not at all surprised. "There are a few re-occurring fantasies though. The dream that sent you running for hills the other morning has pretty much been a staple since the day we met." I closed my eyes for a moment and let the images roll in to my mind. "We're in the Biology room, it's empty. We start kissing in that super passionate, completely unguarded way that only happens in my dreams. You whisper something against my skin, sometimes it's 'I love you', others it's just my name. And of course, even in my dreams my body responds to you as it always as, and I attack you."

I could see that Edward was trying desperately to stifle a snigger, but it was no use. I rolled my eyes at him and continued. "You pop me up onto the desk and sit down in front of me. Your hands slowly glide up my legs, stopping at the hem of my skirt. Your eyes are always _so_ damned intense while you watch my reactions. I want to lean in and kiss you but you always stop me. Your fingers tickle at my skin and that intense stare, _my god_." I shudder recalling the way his eyes bore into mine. I could feel warmth blooming low in my belly.

"Eventually I can't take it anymore, the feeling of your cold hands on me, I want more. I beg you to touch me. You push your hands under the hem of my skirt to the tops of my thighs, and after teasing the skin there for what seems like forever, you hook your fingers under my panties. I lift myself so that you can slide them off." I dared a quick glance at his face and noticed—even in the dark of the car—that his jaw was clenched and his eyes had gone black as pitch. They were absolutely smouldering. The warmth in my belly began to burn.

My voice started to shake a little, but I was determined to continue. "Being the impatient person that I am, I don't wait for you and I wiggle the skirt up to my hips. You kiss my thighs and your breath is so cold on my heated skin; it feels amazing. It makes me shiver." And, as if it were happening, my body responded and I shivered. Goose bumps exploded all over the surface of my skin. I knew he didn't miss that detail because a small gasp escaped his perfect lips and his eyes slid closed for a brief moment.

"You kiss and lick my inner thighs until I'm panting. Then suddenly your fingers are inside me, and you're looking up at me from your chair. Watching me. Saying my name. Sometimes, uh… sometimes you put your mouth on me. And sometimes you—" I stopped dead, not sure if I could say it out loud. It seemed _so intimate_ in my dreams.

"What, Bella? Please tell me." His voice sounded strained and maybe a little thick.

Exhaling with a gust, I continued. "Sometimes, when I've, uh, come...you put your fingers in your mouth. Lick them."

_I want to crawl under the car. What he must be thinking of me. _

~ (*) ~

**EPOV**

"Sometimes, when I've, uh, come...you put your fingers in your mouth. Lick them."

SWEET. LORD. ALMIGHTY.

Hearing her say the word 'come' sent shock waves through my brain. Picturing myself licking my fingers clean of Bella, I thought I would die right there. I'd fantasized about it myself but knowing that she wanted that, that it turned her on to think about me doing that. I was sure was she every man's dream. And she was mine. Bella would always be mine.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," was all I could manage to say. Her eyes snapped up and she looked like she wanted to hide. "Bella, why do you look like you're going to run from this car any second?"

"You must think there's something seriously wrong with me." Her voice was little and ashamed.

I shook my head.

"No, Bella, not at all. I've been privy to the thoughts and desires of people for decades, and that little dream of yours is right on par with healthy teenagers everywhere. And dangerously close to a similar fantasy of my own. Desk included."

"But you seemed so shocked."

"A little, yes. Hearing you talk like that, saying those things, kind of rattled me a little. But what you dream about is far from shocking."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me. _My god she's stunning_.

"Your turn," she whispered.

"Well, these are waking dreams, my brain roams while you sleep…or pretty much any other time I've got a spare minute to indulge in such thoughts. Which, is fairly often because of that vampire brain thing I've got going on." I winked at her, vaguely taking notice of the deep tangerine hue the sky had taken on. "In my fantasies you're already changed. Unbreakable and I don't have to hold back. A good deal of them involve cars. Cliché, I know, but it's my fantasy. One of my favourites involves the Vanquish. We're on some deserted road, the sun is bright and you're sprawled out on the hood of the car; naked and completely glorious. Your hair is fanned out behind you. I stand between your legs, and for a long moment I just take in the view." I could picture it as clear as day behind my eye lids, Bella naked and shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes blood red, newborn venom coursing through her veins.

As Bella had told me about her dream I fought tooth and nail to contain the building excitement I'd felt. But having Bella there, listening as I told her, picturing her beautiful body stretched out before me; that tenuous hold snapped. I was instantly rock hard and incredibly embarrassed.

I stopped talking, averted my eyes, and gazed out the windshield.

"What's the matter, Edward? You can tell me the rest. I want you to tell me."

"Just give me a minute, love." My voice was strained, as I adjusted myself in a not so subtle move. I'd never done that in front of her before, at least not in plain view, but I figured it would ease some of her own embarrassment knowing that I was equally turned on.

"Oh," was all she said in small, but knowing voice. The car grew silent, save the rage of the storm around us and Bella's strong heart beat. I focused on that sound and it wasn't long before I'd regained my control. Taking a deep breath, I turned back to her and smiled. The hard-on was ever present, but my mind was quieter, calmer. I felt I could go on.

~ (*) ~

**BPOV**

_He has an erection, oh my god._ I knew it happened before with me, usually while were kissing just before he pushed me away and made some asinine comment about my safety that I could feel him begin to grow hard. It was such a turn on to know that I affected him that way and that _I_ had some tiny bit of control over _him_.

I listened as he took a deep breath, and then he turned to smile at me and my heart did somersaults in my chest. His eyes were back to being something of a dark honey, but not as light as they'd been earlier tonight.

"I'm standing between your legs. I trace my hands up and down your body, memorizing every exquisite line. Each dip and curve. I kiss you hard and long. No restraint in the kiss. I put my mouth on you, lick you, taste you. I watch you as you come in my mouth. Then I stand and undo my pants. For some reason, in this particular fantasy I remain clothed," he explained.

I watched as he pondered that little bit before he continues.

"I pull myself free from my pants, bend your knees in toward your hips and push into you."

If I wasn't already very, very wet, I was now an absolute sopping mess. Edward's eyes flashed to mine, his nostrils flared and I watched as the colour drained from his honey eyes, bringing them back into the pitch of absolute darkness. Then it dawned on me—_shit_ _that moan_ _was out loud_!

My hands sped to my mouth. "Sorry," I mumbled around my hand.

"Don't apologize, that might have been the sweetest sound I've ever heard."

I felt my face redden. _Big shocker there!_

"Tell me another of yours, Bella. Please"

"Really?"

"Yes. I love hearing that you want me and think of me that way," he replied in low voice that was heavily laden with lust and want. He flashed an almost wicked grin and I couldn't help but squeeze my thighs together. His eyes darted from my face to legs and back up again.

_Yeah, 'bout as delicate as that little adjustment you made earlier, Mr. Cullen, deal with it._

"Mmm, well there's my bedroom…it's always in the middle of the night and Charlie's out cold. We're wrapped in blankets, making out on my tiny bed. Things get out of control, fast. Clothes are shredded —I've lost many a sleep set in my dreams." I giggled at the thought.

"You're touching me everywhere. Your cold hands are doing wonderful things to my over heated skin. You spend quiet a lot of time on my boobs; rubbing them, nibbling, licking. That always starts the moaning and you have to remind me that Charlie's just across the hall, which seems to add to my excitement. Twisted, I know." I shake my head at my perverted little thoughts.

"Not so twisted, love. The thrill of _maybe_ being caught is a powerful thing to most humans. In my house it's a fact of life! Super sensitive hearing, long nights; lots of ear plugs for me," he said jokingly. His eyes were full of amusement.

"Would ear plugs even work for you?" I laughed at the image of Edward jamming ear plugs into his ears desperately trying to tune out the sounds at the Cullen house late at night.

"No, not really, muffles things a little, but not enough to be helpful," he conceded, a grimace on his face that he was quick to shake off. "Please, continue. I didn't mean to distract you. I was quite enjoying this one."

I cleared my throat and squirmed a little, the leather seat protesting aloud. "Um, yeah. So Charlie's asleep and your fingers are inside of me and when you bring me to my first orgasm you drown my cry out with a deep passionate kiss. Then you're on top me, completely covering me, moving inside me and I feel like I'm going out of my mind. The bed is making splintering sounds like it's going to give way beneath us. I feel dizzy because you're kissing me so hard and you're fucking me, and the smell and taste of it all is just _so good_. But what does me in, is when you growl into my mouth. It reverberates through my entire body, and I start screaming out your name. You clap your hand down on my mouth and that's where it normally ends."

I had been staring down at my wringing hands as I spoke but when I looked up, I found a slack jawed Edward who looked like his eyes were going to roll clear away from his head. It was rather comical.

"What?" _That one wasn't as bad as the finger-lickin' fantasy. At least I didn't think so._

"Isabella, you…you said '_fucking_'."

My mouth popped open and then I started to laugh uncontrollably. "Must have been dream Bella coming through. You should hear the mouth on her. Swears like a trucker."

"Interesting." His jaw returned to its natural state. "My inner dialog has a tendency to be a little on the nasty side when it comes to my fantasies too," he admitted. I giggled again.

"God you're amazing. I can't wait to get to know that side of you, Bella."

~ (*) ~

**EPOV**

I unlatched my seat belt, leaned forward and pushed my hands into her hair, cupping the back of her neck, and drew her closer to me. I needed to kiss her, to taste her lips on mine. I heard her heart race and a soft, sweet sigh pushed past her lips as they met with mine. I ran my tongue over her lips and she quivered. Pulling gently on the hair at the nape of her neck to gain better access to her throat, I ran my lips back and forth, darting my tongue out occasionally to taste her delicate skin. Wonderful moans of pleasure poured from her ever time my icy tongue grazed her warm skin.

Her tiny hands laced though my hair, a sensation that I always found to be rather extraordinary, and one that never failed to bring on some rather carnal thoughts. She was breathing heavy and clutching me closer. She undid the seat belt in an effort to mould herself to me. I was certain she would have climbed onto my lap, if she thought I'd let her. _I'm not too sure you'd push away right now, old boy_. Apparently my dick had taken over my inner dialog, fantastic. I mentally admonished my penis and told it to behave.

She was squirming in her seat, and I didn't miss the way she rubbed and squeezed her thighs together in an effort to quell the pressure and heat building between her legs.

And then she said something that shattered my brain and sent my mind reeling. I immediately stopped, pulling back. "Touch me, Edward. _Please._" Her voice was pleading and so wrought with desperation that it broke my stone heart into pieces.

"Bella, I…"

"Please, Edward. I'm not asking you to make love to me. I just _need_ this. I need you to touch me. Please."

"I don't know if I can. What if—"

"Edward, you won't hurt me." Her voice was layered in need, love, and more than a little annoyance.

_Yeah, because she's sick and tired of you shooting her down, idiot_.

She moved in to kiss me, and I really didn't want to pull away this time. I wanted to touch her, feel her body respond to me. I wanted to bring her pleasure. And if I were being completely honest, I wanted to hear her swear again. Although it had shocked me to hear it, it also made my cock twitch.

I grunted as her nails ran over my chest and she clutched my shirt, pulling me closer. I very tentatively placed a hand on her knee and she jumped a little bit at the contact.

~ (*) ~

**BPOV**

_Holy. Shit. Holy. Shit. He's going to do this. He's really going to do this. Holy mother of pearl!_

My thoughts started to race, my heart felt like it was going to claw its way free from my heaving chest. I could feel my palms begin to sweat and the moisture between my legs grow. _I'm sure there's going to be a wet mark on my jean skirt, and these panties are probably ruined._

His fingers were digging into the skin just above my knees and the sensation was anything _but_ painful. I decided he needed a little nudge so I took his hand and slid up my thigh, stopping just under the hem of the skirt.

He growled into my mouth and I almost came right there; squeezing my thighs together painfully. After a few seconds his hand lightly coasted up my thigh—taking my skirt with it—coming to a rest at the very top of my thigh. His thumb worked small circles on the sensitive skin where my hip met with my thigh. It felt so amazing, I couldn't help the breathy moans that escaped me.

I felt his other hand graze my cheek as he kissed my neck. Then it disappeared, only to re-appear on my other knee. I turned toward him as much as space would allow. My legs parted, seemingly of their own volition. His cool fingers lightly tickled their way up and down, caressing my inner thigh. The other continued to work circles at my hip.

Then I gasped, and my whole body shuddered when I felt Edward's fingers carefully brush over my hot, wet core. My body responded automatically and I thrust my pelvis into his hand.

Again he growled.

"Oh god," I whimpered.

His hands now sat on either side of my hips, his fingers dragging under the thin material of my panties. _Which, at this point need to be wrung out. Seriously._

I lifted my bottom off the seat and Edward slid the purple panties down to my knees. Once I was seated again, I pushed them down my legs and kicked them off, leaving them in a ball on the floor of the Volvo.

"Fuck, Bella, you smell amazing!" His words came out in one long groan.

"Language, Edward," I teased in that flirty voice, that only just recently discovered. I could feel his chuckle against my jaw as he kissed me.

Knowing that we were so close, that his long, cold fingers would soon be inside of me; I began to shake with anticipation. My whole body trembled with excitement.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're shaking."

"Definitely okay," I panted.

He leaned in closer still and his mouth found mine once again. His fingers gently caressed the slick, throbbing folds between my legs. The dichotomy of his cold, smooth hand on my seriously overheated centre was soothing and exciting all at once. He stopped kissing me, and I pulled back to see his face.

His jaw is tight and clenched. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Yes, I didn't think that just touching you like this could feel so good. If you could know what this feel like to me."

"I was thinking the same thing. I feel like my brains' on overload and my body is going to explode."

He brought his lips crashing into mine and very carefully cupped my sex. Rubbing his palm against my clit. I moved my hips to the rhythm of his hand, panting and needing more.

"Now," I commanded. With that he slid one cold, marble smooth finger into me, and I let out a cry far too loud for the space we were in. "YES!"

He hissed and drew my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking. _God that feels so, I wish he would bite down on that lip, just a little._

His finger continued to pet my insides and my leg shook. "Oh my god, Edward! That feels so fucking good." _Oh, well hello Bad Mouth Bella._

"This is okay? You're all right?" Concern and love caressed every word that spilled from his mouth.

"Ugh, yes. Keep going, please don't stop." _'Ugh', really Bella? Actual words too much for you?_

He obeyed, pumping his finger in slow and deep. After another minute or two he found his rhythm and added his thumb to the mix. The pad of his thumb worked tight circles on my swollen clit, and what I can only describe as a kitten-like mewling sound began to pour from me.

"Can I…can you handle another?" he asked, pinning me to my seat with his hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Yes," I half shouted.

"Jesus Christ, you're so beautiful, Bella," he said in a rough, husky voice that made me lick my lips.

He slipped the second finger in and played me like an instrument. I released my grip on Edward and dug my finger nails into the leather seat. My hips bucked and rolled with each thrust. I felt my stomach muscles pull and tighten white hot heat spread across the surface of my skin. I could feel the most unbelievable pressure building deep and low inside me.

"Oh fuck, EDWARD! That's it. Holy shit!" My breathing was coming so hard I was surprised I hadn't passed out. "Just, ah…mmm…fuck!" _Coherent speech is apparently lost on me, too_. _If he would just_…

Finally, I spat it out after another round of wordless panting. "Just curl your fingers, mmmm, a little like…oh Jesus…like you're calling me to you." _Okay mostly spit it out. I'm sure he read between the lines._

"Like this, Bella? Is this what you need?"

_My fucking goodness, message most definitely received_! "Yesss. Just a little harder, please. Fuck, I'm almost there." Bad Mouth Bella was sure getting her say tonight.

"I love it when you swear. It sounds so sexy. So…primal."

And that's what I felt, primal. The heat and pressure in my stomach moved further south and I knew I was right on the edge. I pushed hard against his hand as he worked me. Then suddenly I felt the need to bear down. "Oh shit, shit. Edward, I'm gonna come. Oh fuck, Edw—" His mouth crushed down on mine and his name was lost in the kiss.

My body shuddered and quaked as he continued to slowly pump his fingers, letting me ride out the intense waves of my orgasm. When he withdrew his fingers, I whimpered, feeling somehow less whole now. Then I watched as he leaned back in his seat, and brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting me. My body reacted all on its own and I felt a second orgasm rip through me as I watched him suck the moisture off his fingers.

"Ugh, GOD!" I clutched my legs together, squeezing with all my might, "Holy Fuck," I moaned.

"Bella, you taste divine," he hummed. "Did you just come again?" There was a hint of surprise mingling with the amusement of his voice when he asked.

"Yes. Please promise me that I'll get to see you do that again, soon." I took a deep breath and let it out in a shaky gust.

"Taste you again? Yes, absolutely." The smile on his face was threatening to crack that perfect marble of his skin.

When I felt like I was in full control of my body again, I reached down to grab my purple underwear. A white flash, quick as a cobra's strike snatched them off the floor before my hand gained purchase. Just like that they were gone.

"I think I'll be keeping these," he informed me, as he casually tucked them into his pocket.

I giggled and a violent blush took over my face. I looked out the windshield, the sky was muted ruby red, the hint of a deep blue night sky peeking through in patches, clouds rolled by at lazy pace, and the rain had slowed to gentle trickle. "The storm is over. Safe to drive now." Again I giggled because I couldn't seem to help the giddy, mushy, mess I'd become.

If that was any indication, the honeymoon was going to be spectacular!

* * *

The epi is up next, and then that's all lovelies until I start posting the sequel. So keep me on alert if you liked this.

Thanks for reading!

~MissJanuary


	5. Chapter 5:Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There, end of story. _**

**_This chapter wasn't beta'ed at all, so all mistakes belong to me!_**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**((*))**

**EPOV**

"I'll be back before you fall asleep, love, I promise," I whispered to her, while Charlie and I worked on getting all of the shower gifts out of the trunk.

"Good." She snuggled against my chest for a moment and then stepped back, blush quickly coloured her cheeks.

"What is it? Why do you suddenly look so embarrassed?"

She looked over her shoulder to where Charlie was and then quickly back to me. "I'm standing in the doorway with my vampire fiancé, with no _underwear_ on, Edward," she whispered.

I had to work to bite back a chortle. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't," I said in a devious tone.

She quirked an eye brow at me and shook her head. "Goodnight, Edward," she sang, pushing me back out the door.

I got back in my car and headed for home, not really feeling the need to rush. Her scent was still so very heavy in the air, permeating the leather seats. As I drove I replayed the scene in my mind, the breathy sounds, the loud wanton moans, and her beautiful face. She was glorious, and she was mine.

I was lost in a lust filled haze when I walked through the door of my family's home, and before I even had the chance to remove my jacket Alice was singing in my head.

"_How was the car ride home, Edward? Have fun_?" I heard her chant.

I rolled my eyes and dragged on toward my room, hoping to avoid the woman if at all possible.

"Bells, I thought you were going home after the shower?" I heard Emmett call from the kitchen.

_Shit, he can smell her_.

"She's not here, Em, it's just Edward," Alice clarified, her voice awash with amusement.

"But I can sm—" Emmett mumbled, "Wait, huh?"

"_What, not going to share with the rest of the class, Edward?"_ Alice silently chided.

"Shut the hell up, Alice." I huffed and made my way up the stairs.

Standing there, hands on her tiny hips, was my pain in the ass pixie of a sister. Her face was puckered in delight.

"Alice, it's none of your business. And _please_ don't let Bella know that you saw any of that, she'd be mortified."

"Saw what, what did Alice see?" Emmett asked. He was like an over excited Poodle. It was supremely annoying at times. Namely now.

"I know, and I won't. Promise," she said, crossing her fingers over her heart. _"I'm just glad you let your guard down enough to be able to do that for her. You can't even guess at how ridiculously happy she is right now. She's been dancing around since you dropped her off." _She showed me images of Bella literally bopping around her room, it was adorable.

I smiled widely and shook my head.

"Don't ignore me, man! What did Alice see and what the hell is she promising to?" Emmett was now standing next to me on the stairs, his eyes darting back and forth between Alice and me.

"Nothing, Emmett, drop it." I stalked off toward my room, but he quickly pushed himself in front of me effectively blocking the entrance to my bedroom.

"Yeah, not likely man."

Okay, so in hind sight, 'drop it' may have been the wrong choice of words. "_Fuck off, Emmett, this doesn't concern you,_" might have gone over better. I looked back to Alice, still standing at the top of the stairs.

She smirked. "No use, Edward, he'll keep at it all night. I'm fairly certain he'll follow you back to Bella's tonight too."

I swung my head back around to glare at Emmett; his smile was boarding on maniacal as he nodded his head confirming what Alice had just said. _Son of a pup_. I motioned for him to join me in my room and closed the door behind me, knowing damn well that that simple barrier did nothing to affect the hearing of the five other vampires lurking around the house.

"So give it up, what's going on. Do I get to rip up some wolf ass?" He looked a little too amped about that possibility.

"No," I said in a serious tone.

"Okay, man, I know you were just with Bella, but holy fuck!"

"Emmett, language!" Esme half shouted from the main floor.

"Crap. Sorry, Esme," he said sheepishly, ducking his head. "Why does it smell like she's standing right here?"

How to put this? I ran through a few sentences in my mind and finally decided blunt was the way to go with Emmett, and there was no point in hiding it from my family. Carlisle had already guessed at it given the heady scent wafting around me.

I cleared my throat. "I fingered Bella in the car on the way home."

His jaw dropped in disbelieve, his thoughts followed. _"No fucking way, no way did mister self control do that!"_

I heard a giggle from Alice, got a mental high five from Jazz, and Esme silently admonished me for my choice of wording. She thought I could have said things a little more tactfully. Rose was giggling, and thought _"The look on Emmett's face must be bloody priceless right about now."_

"It is, Rose," I answered her thought, she giggled again.

"You're not kidding are you?" he asked, eyeing me up.

"Nope." I walked over to my dresser drawer and swiftly stashed the purple panties I'd absconded.

"How was it?"

Moving toward the closet I said, "Well, knowing for a _fact_ that you've done that with Rose innumerable times, you can probably postulate the answer to that question yourself."

"Are you trying to use big words to get rid of me?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I'm not talking about Bella like that, _with you_."

"Fair enough." The smug look on his face made me want to throw him through the wall, but I knew Esme wouldn't be too happy about that.

I changed into a comfortable t-shirt and stood at the back wall, the window wide open. "I'm going hunting and then to Bella's for the evening. Alice, I know you have wedding plans in the morning for me, I'll be back in time."

I leaped from the window and took off into the damp wilderness.

**~(*)~**

In the weeks before the wedding I'd spent nearly every night bringing Bella to orgasm as often as possible. My hands always managed to find their way beneath her sleep shorts.

"Charlie's working the late shift tonight?" I asked, as I propped her up on her kitchen counter.

"Yup." She planted a soft kiss on my nose.

"Mmm, so no chance of getting caught?" I skimmed my nose along her jaw and down the column of her milky white neck.

"None at all," she said in a breathy whisper.

"Good, I would hate the Chief to catch me doing something so vulgar to his only child," I said, pushing her legs apart and stepping between them.

Her breath came out in a hot pant. "And just what do you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?"

I kissed my way back up her exposed neckline, thanking the good lord above for hot days and tank tops. I let my tongue run along the delicate shell of her ear.

She shivered, and I couldn't help but smile. I could smell her in the air around me, and the longer I worked my lips and tongue across her skin, the thicker the scent became. She moaned when my fingers grazed the soft skin of her collarbone.

Bringing my mouth gently to hers, I began to kiss her, and as sure as the sun raises, Bella's impatience and passion took over the kiss. Drawing her legs around me, and pulling me closer to her, she whimpered when our bodies connected more fully. Her hands raked through my hair, pulling just enough to make it pleasurable. One arm snaked around me, and with both her legs and her arm she tried to pull me closer still.

I broke the kiss only to continue laving kisses to her jaw and neck, the fingers of one hand languidly dragged up and down on her leg, noting the hitch in her breath every time my fingertips grazed her hip. When I brought my mouth back to hers she moaned loudly and bucked against me.

"Bella," I breathed. I could feel the damp heat of her arousal through our jeans.

Experimentally, I rocked forward, gently pushing against her. Her head fell back, her back arched and she cried out. _Note to self: there is obvious merit to the whole dry humping thing_.

She squirmed and moved her hips against me again, moaning with the contact.

I pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and pushed her knees wider.

Her head snapped up and she stared at me.

"I'm not sure how far we're going to get with this, Bella, but know that if I have to stop, it's only because I can't handle it anymore. Okay?" I searched her eyes for understanding.

"Mmhm," she hummed, biting her bottom lip.

I rocked against her again, watching her face. Her teeth pushed down harder on the delicate, pink tissue of her lips and she closed her eyes.

"Please don't close your eyes. I love your eyes, they're so expressive."

She opened them slowly and brought her face close to mine. I leaned into her a little more and quickly caught her mouth with mine.

Our kissing nearly became frantic as I ground my hips against Bella's warm core. Each thrust had her moaning and moving against my throbbing erection. I wished like hell in that moment I could read her mind. Would her thoughts be as lust filled as mine; would she be thinking about my body the way I was thinking about hers?

"Oh God, Edward," she gasped, cupping one hand at the base of my neck and the other flying back behind her to brace herself.

"Fuck," I hissed. That slight change in her position achieved several things at once. First and foremost it pushed her beautiful chest up, putting it on display for me. I could feel myself growing—unbelievably—harder at the sight of her exquisite cleavage millimetres from my face. I wanted to run my tongue down between her soft orbs, but fought the urge to do so afraid my teeth might be a little too tempted to bite down. Bella bent and arched as she was also worked to push her crotch against me; lining me up with her entrance. It also forced me to curl over her in order to reach her delectable lips.

Kissing and panting, we slid and bucked against each other. I knew I was getting dangerously close to losing control. I wanted so much to be inside her, to be joined with her. But until then, I would happily settle for this.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I'm close…please. Oh God!" she nearly screamed, tightening her legs around me.

"That's it beautiful girl, come for me." I continued my thrusts, and focused on Bella's face, trying to cage the instinct to bite down on her creamy neck. I could feel my own climax building, but I wasn't sure if I could handle it without hurting her. Slowly, I slipped a hand between us and cupped her sex.

"Holy shit," she hissed, her teeth clenched.

"I love hearing you swear like that, Bella." Moving my hand in time with each thrust and running my tongue along her neck I felt her began to shake and her muscles tensed. She was right on the edge.

"Come for me, Bella. Let me watch you come," I begged.

"Harder, please…Jesus. Yes. Yes."

With one hard thrust against her, my finger dragging up her soaked jeans, she flew off the edge.

Before she was ready I let go and moved away. "Sorry, my love, having trouble over here. Give me a moment please."

She sat patiently and waited for me to regain control. When she saw it in my eyes, saw the tension slip away from my body, she hopped off the counter and slowly walked toward me. "Better?"

"Hmm, that's debatable," I said, quickly glancing at the still prominent bulge in my jeans.

"Oh, right." Her cheeks were already flushed so I had nothing to go on, but I was sure that she had actually blushed a little. "I could…I would…return the favour," she stammered.

_Did she mean? No, she couldn't have meant…_ But I was sure that was _exactly_ what she meant. I pictured her on knees before me, lips wrapped around me, her brown eyes locked on my face_. I'll have to ask Carlisle if it's possible for a vampire to experience a brain aneurysm, because I'm fairly certain that little image burst something deep in the recesses of my brain._ I had to shake my head to fling the thoughts away before I could answer her.

"The thought is _incredibly_ tempting. But, I don't think I could manage without hurting you, Bella."

She sighed and a flash of disappointment shot across her face.

"Go take a shower, get changed, your jeans are a damn mess. We'll go to my house. Alice and Rose rented a bunch of movies for the night."

"Movies?" she asked.

"Yes movies, from what I understand Chick Flicks mainly," I explained.

"That sounds like fun."

"I thought you might like that. Now go on, get cleaned up."

"Sticky jeans wouldn't be a great idea," she mumbled, shaking her head.

I kissed the crown of her head as she passed. _Wouldn't hurt to wash that delicious scent off you either_, I thought.

* * *

END NOTES:

All right pervy bitches, that's it for now. Catch ya on the flip. Thanks oodles for reading!

~Jen


End file.
